Pattern recognition systems automatically identify patterns of input data based on patterns previously received. A system is first trained by inputing multiple training patterns and forming categories. After training, the system receives a pattern for identification. It compares the pattern with the categories and, based on the comparisons, identifies the pattern as belonging to one of the categories.